


Yumikuri Prompts

by Lanii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanii/pseuds/Lanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts sent to me on Tumblr. Each chapter is a different prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tangled AU

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I saw you were asking for prompts, so maybe a Tangled AU with Ymir as Flynn, Krista as Rapunzel, and Lod Reiss as Mother Gothel. I don't know, I just like Princess Krista who is actually Historia and Ymir combing her hair. And Krista hitting things with a frying pan, yeeess. --thelinksthatconnectus 
> 
> i basically took the Tangled AU and mangled it to serve my own purposes but everything you requested is there so it counts shhh 
> 
> also please read all of Lod's lines with mother gothel's voice because that's how i read them after i wrote them and i found that to be kinda funny even though he only has like, two.

Ymir kept a list of things she had stolen, because she liked looking at it and chuckling over her accomplishments.  As her companions rested, she wrote, "crown jewels" on the list, right underneath "every left shoe in the guard barracks".  She was a bit of a prankster at heart.

"We should keep running." Reiner said, straightening up.  "Captain Levi is the best tracker in the kingdom."

"He's probably still looking for his other shoe."  Ymir said, looking down at him from the tree branch she was perched in.  Reiner's friend and her other cohort, Bertholdt, smelled horrible whenever they finished a job because he was so damn sweaty.  She always tried to stay upwind from him.  But even up in her branch she could still smell his body odor.  Or maybe that was her own.  Either way, it smelled gross.  "But you're right.  Let's split up."

"How stupid do you think we are?" Reiner said, crossing his arms and glaring at her.  "You'll just run off with the jewels while we get captured."

"Dang, am I really that predictable?"

"Yes."

"Guess we stick together then."  She jumped off the branch and landed nimbly on her feet.  Hefting the bag over her shoulder, she motioned for them to follow her. 

"Give me the jewels." Reiner said as they went.  "We can split up and meet back at the tavern to sell them.

Ymir thinks.  The chances of double-crossing are extremely high.  But she'd like to see these numbskulls try to pull one over her.  So she agrees.  She gives the satchel to Reiner, and the three head their separate ways.

Her partners had long stopped asking why she felt the need to wear a long, flowing coat that could easily get caught on something as they were fleeing.  Ymir always said it made her look cool.  But as she walked away, she grinned, and patted her various secret pockets, feeling the lumps concealed there.

She hears a shout and knew Reiner had checked the satchel and found it was filled with rocks.  She breaks into a run, barely containing her snickering.

Her good mood quickly turns sour when she hears hoofbeats.  Sweat breaks out along her brow, and she runs faster, ducking low branches, leaping over fallen logs and praying to whatever was listening that Captain Levi did not catch her. She dares a glance behind her and sees her worst nightmare in the form of a midget riding a horse chasing her.

Aw shit.

But then she catches sight of his bare left foot, and she's grinning again as she runs faster.  She knows there's a river that goes through this forest that has a waterfall.  It would be perfect for her escape.  If she could just reach it...

"Give up Ymir, there's nowhere you can go." Captain Levi calls.  She flipped him off and kept running.  She could hear the rush of water, she was almost there...

Yes! She made it! She dove into the water and swam as fast as she could with the current.  Captain Levi rode alongside on the riverbank, watching with a raised eyebrow.  Then his eyes widened as he saw her intent, the water flowing off the edge of the cliff in a misty spray.

"Later pisslord!" She yells, taking a deep breath and going over the waterfall.  Her stomach is in her throat as she plunges down and hits the water with a loud  _smack!_  Her head breaks the surface and she gasps, wheezes, and spits out water.  The current carries her away as she floats on her back, grinning at the sight of Captain Levi watching her from his position on the cliff.

She figures no harm can come from floating a little while longer.  But soon the river divides into two smaller streams.  She takes the left one and follows it, standing up when the water is too shallow to swim in.  The stream leads her into a cave entrance covered by hanging moss.  Perfect.  She can rest here.

But when she enters the cave, she discovers it's actually a tunnel.  And on the other side, she sees a tall, spindly tower, standing in the middle of a glade.

This is too good to be true.

She wades out of the stream, dripping wet, her boots squishing with every step, and walks to the base of the tower.  She frowns.   There's no visible entrances, but she hears someone singing in a sweet, wordless melody at the very top of the tower, where she spies a small window. 

Although it's highly unlikely Captain Levi will find her, she doesn't like standing out in the open, so exposed and vunerable. So she decides to climb the tower.

After an eternity of struggling, sweating and gasping, she looks down to see how far she's gotten and scowls.  She's ascended no more than five or six feet.  Man, fuck that shit.  But she perseveres because she'd rather have sore muscles than jail sentence. Wheezing noisily, she throws herself into the window and rests on the floor, chest heaving.  She stands up and looks around, and--

_Bam!_

Wakes up tied to a chair in long golden strands with a tiny blonde glaring at her and wielding a frying pan.

 _Weeeeelllllll_ it's not the weirdest situation she's been in, although it ranks pretty high up there.  Maybe even second.  First is the noodle incident, of course.

But damn, this girl is cute and Ymir is very gay, so she has to try.

"Hey there." She says with a wink.  "What's a pretty girl like you doing up in this tower?"

The girls squeaked and whacked Ymir with the frying pan again.

She doesn't know how long she's out this time, but she's still in the same position when she wakes up again.  God her head hurts.  She blinks a few times, seeing double shakes her head.  The girl is pointing her frying pan at her.

"What do you want from me?" She asks, a faint tremor in her voice.

"Jus' some goddamn peace an' quiet." Ymir slurs, tongue absurdly heavy.  "Some water would be nice too."

Her captor doesn't take those blue eyes off as she goes to a jug sitting on a nightstand by her bed and brings it back to Ymir, holding it to her lips.  Ymir slurps it up gratefully, and pulls back.  A drop of water runs down the side of her mouth and the girl wipes at it with a finger.

"My name's Ymir."

"Krista."

They stare at each other for an eternity, then Ymir sneezes and the moment is gone.

"God, what the fuck did you tie me in?" She asks, wiggling around.  "Is this...hair?" She follows the trail going from the chair, around the room and ending at her captor's head.

"Yes." Krista says, lowering the frying pan

"How do you brush it? How do you wash it?  Have you never heard of barbers?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" She replies defensively.

"I'm naturally curious.  Can you let me go?"

"No!" The frying pan comes up again. "Not until you swear you will do me no harm!"

"Wasn't planning to but okay." Ymir shrugs as best she can.  They stare at each other again.

"What." Ymir finally asks.

"You have to do it properly." Krista says stubbornly. 

"I have no idea how to do that."

"Okay, repeat after me."

"After me, after me, after me, after me."  The trick that had annoyed the orphanage caretakers so often in the past is lost on Krista, who just stares at her in confusion. Ymir sighs.

"Ok fine."

Krista straightens up and puts her right arm over her heart, hand curled into a fist.  

"I do solemnly swear..." She begins.

"I do solemnly swear."

"With every fiber of my being."

"With every fiber of my being."

"And my heart and soul."

"And my heart and soul."

"That I will not harm Krista Lenz."

"That I will not harm Krista Lenz."

"Good! Okay, now I'll untie you."  She grabs her hair and slowly walks around Ymir, unwinding her binds, and Ymir stands and stretches gratefully.

"Got anything to eat?" she asks.

"Fruit mostly."  Krista says, leading her to the kitchen area.  "So why did you climb my tower?"

"Because it was there.  Ever hear of parkour?"

Ymir gets an adorable head tilt in reply.

"Guess not.  I was running from...people..." Ymir says evasively.

"You're a thief aren't you."  Krista says dryly. Ymir stares at her. 

"Holy shit how did you know?"

"The thieves in my books always say that." Krista gestures off to the bedroom area of the tower, the walls covered in towering shelves of books. "So what did you steal?"

"The crown jewels."  Ymir tells her.  Krista mouth drops open.

"Really? That's so cool! Can I see them?"

Ymir sees no harm in a little bragging.  She pulls the various pieces of jewelry out of her pockets.  One tiara, along with a necklace-bracelet-earring set.  The sapphires, emeralds and diamonds glittered in the sunlight as Krista held them up and admired them.

"May I try them on?"  She whispers.

"You'd probably look better in them than I do." Ymir replies.

"Great!" She says, and grabs the matching set up, leaving the tiara behind as she runs to her mirror.  Ymir grabs the tiara and is careful to avoid stepping on Krista's hair as she follows the tiny blonde to the mirror, where she's already got the necklace and bracelets on and is holding the earrings up to her ears.   Ymir stands behind her and gently places the tiara on Krista's head.

"Wow..."She says, touching her reflection in the mirror.  "I could be a princess."

"Why be the princess when you can be the queen?" Ymir asks.  

"What do you mean?" Krista asks, tilting her head again. Ymir shrugs.

"I dunno, it's always the princesses that are getting kidnapped, or offered up for marriage but a queen does her own thing.  There's a saying that goes 'You could be the king, but watch the queen conquer.'  which is why the kingdom of Sina is a matriarchy."

"Sina..." Krista said slowly.  "Father says I was born there. But bad people murdered my family and Father saved me.  He locked me up in this tower for my own good."

"Shit, don't you ever want to leave?"Ymir asks.  Krista sighs. 

"Yeah.  But I don't know.  Father says the world is a very bad place."

"Well, that depends on who you're with." Ymir says casually.  "I can show you the world in all it's shining, shimmering splendor."

"Really?" Krista looks up at Ymir's reflection. "That'd be great! Can we leave right n--"

"Oh Kriiiiistaaaaaa!" Someone outside the tower hollers.  "Let down your _haaaaaiiiiiirrrrrr!"_

Krista pales. 

"Father." She whispers in a horrified voice, and hurries to remove the jewelry and shove Ymir towards her wardrobe, but Ymir's feet get tangled in Krista's hair and she trips,  flinging a hand out in a desperate attempt to catch something, which happens to be the front of Krista's dress and they both go down in a tangle of limbs.  Krista tries valiantly to prevent this, but only ends up on top of Ymir's back with her hands pinned under Ymir's chest.

"Get off!" Ymir hisses, scrambling to get up, face burning.  Krista rolls off, wiggling her hands out from under Ymir and stands.

"Go, go, go!" She says, shoving the taller woman into the wardrobe.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

"Kriiiiiisssssttaaaaaaaa!"

"Coming!" Krista yells, tossing the jewels into the closet and shutting the door.  She picks up her hair and runs to the window, looping it over the hook and letting it tumble down.  Once she's sure her father is on, she slowly lifts him up to the tower.

"That's a good girl." He pats her head as he climbs through the window.  "I brought the ingredients to make your favorite stew."

"That's great!" Krista says with a forced grin.  Her father chatters on about inane things while she occasionally darts glances at the wardrobe.

Meanwhile, Ymir is stuck in an uncomfortable position in total darkness, only able to see through the tiny crack between the doors.  Krista's father is out of sight, but she knows that voice anywhere.

Lod Reiss.  He was accused murdering the royal family eighteen years ago, but got an expensive lawyer and bribed the jury supposedly.  Why else would he walk free?  Everyone else was too scared to accuse him of anything after that.  There was one more thing about the story though that Ymir couldn't remember...

She tried to sit down, but only succeeded in pricking her ass on the tiara.  Grumbling quietly, she got off it and held it in her hands. The diamonds glittered in the scant amount of light and that's when it hits her.

_The body of the baby princess Historia was never found._

Holy. Shit.

Ymir was totally gonna steal herself a princess. 

 

***

 

"Goodbye Krista."

"Goodbye Father."

Lod pats her cheek, and slides down the cascade of golden hair. 

"I'll be back the same time next week." He calls.

Krista waves to show she heard him and watches him walk into the tunnel.  She sighs dreamily, and wonders what it would be like on the other side.  In the great world beyond her little sanctuary.

There's a clatter and a thud behind her, and she turns around to see her houseguest (towerguest?) in an undignified heap on the floor.

"I'm cramping up." Ymir said. "Help."

Krista giggles, and crouches down next to her, watching as Ymir took off her long, tattered coat and began massaging her legs.  

"Wow." She says absently at Ymir's tanned biceps.  She rolls up her own sleeve and look at the slender, pale limb.  

"Being a thief works your muscles a lot.  Climbing buildings, running from guards.  Great exercise program, but I wouldn't recommend it." Ymir explains, kneading the skin with her knuckles.

"It sounds so fun though." Krista says, sitting back.  "Just running.  Being free."

"You father said he'd be back next week right?" Ymir asks suddenly. 

"Ye-es." Krista answers slowly, not daring to breath.  This was how it went in her stories!  

"Alright.  Let's go on an adventure." Ymir stands and cracks her back, then stretches her arms over her head.  With a smile she extends her hand to Krista.

Krista looks at her hand, then looks up at Ymir.  Her father's told her that the outside world is a scary place, with ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, snakes, the plague, large bugs, and men with pointy teeth.  She looks around her comfortable, warm,  _safe_ tower.  Glancing shyly up at Ymir, so exotic looking with her tan skin and brown hair and eyes, she didn't even know people could be colored like that, all the women in her fairy tales were white as lilies with hair as golden as her own.

Ymir won't hurt her. She made a promise. Thieves were always honorable in her stories.

She brushes her fingertips across Ymir's palm and smiles at her.

"Let's go." She says.

"Great!" Ymir grins. "But first we do something about that hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Krista asks, holding ribbons of it n her hands.

"If we leave it loose, it's gonna get super tangled and knotted, not to mention caught on every little twig.  I'm gonna braid it."

"Uh...okay?"  Krista says.

"Sit your ass down.  Where's your hair brush?"

Five minutes later, Krista's head is nodding from the relaxing feeling of Ymir brushing her hair.  She's always done it by herself in the past, and the change is rather pleasant.  She begins humming a nonsensical tune from her childhood, one of the many she's composed over her time in the tower.  She is surprised when Ymir joins in, her rich alto voice weaving in perfectly with her own clear soprano.  Together they make a beautiful melody.

"You have a beautiful singing voice." she remarks when the silence falls again. Ymir snorts.

"You don't have anything to compare it to."

"Doesn't matter. I like it."

"Hmph." Ymir says as she begins the daunting task of arranging Krista's hair so it won't snag.  Her infinite supply of bobbypin-lockpicks come in handy to pin the hair in place.  The finishing result is a...actually, Ymir doesn't know what the hell it is.  She's not good at hairstyles.  It's a long braid going loop-de-loop until it's off the ground and it looks ridiculous but it works. Shut up.

"We should've done this after we got out of the tower." Krista says, admiring herself in the mirror.

She's right damn it. Now what are they gonna do? Ymir sincerely doubts she can replicate the hairstyle.

"We'll climb down. I'll carry you on my back." She says in a flash of inspiration.   This can't possibly go wrong.

"Okay!" Krista says brightly.

It does not go wrong.  They reach the bottom of the tower safely.  Krista spreads herself down on the grass while Ymir wheezes.  How can one tiny girl feel so heavy? Must be all that hair.

"It's so soft." Krista whispers, turning her head to look at Ymir.  "But also kinda itchy."  She scrapes her fingers into the earth and brings a palmful of dirt to her face, inhales deeply and gets it up her nose.  Spends a few seconds coughing and sneezing.  Ymir watches this with a smile.

Krista insists on smelling and touching everything as they walk, and chittering or chirping at the squirrels and birds, which of course slows them down, but Ymir doesn't mind.  Eventually they'll reach the city.  Ymir has no idea how she'll convince anyone that yes, the little blonde weirdo meowing at a cat is the lost princess, but she figures she'll wing it.  Improvising is what she's best at, after all.

Ok, maybe it's like, the fifth or sixth thing she's best at.  When a person like her has so many talents, it can be hard to keep track of which one she's best at.  She can make a mean quiche, that's for certain.

Following the same river Ymir swam in earlier, they walk to the city.  Krista stops and bends over to admire the fish swimming in the shallows, and Ymir cannot ignore ten years of orphanage instincts.  She pushes Krista in the water.  She goes in head over heels with a yelp and a splash, and Ymir's stomach aches from laughter.  Krista's sitting in the water with a lilypad on her head and an adorably confused expression on her face.

"Why did you do that?" She asks, and Ymir suddenly feels like the worst person on the earth.  This girl is so innocent, has no concept of pranks or mischief.

"It's...I...I'm sorry." She apologizes with a sigh, and offers Krista her hand to help her out.  Krista climbs out, clutching her skirt so she won't trip.

"Give me your coat, I'm cold." She says, holding her arms and shivering, looking at Ymir through long blonde lashes.  Ymir caves.

The moment Krista has the coat on, Ymir feels a pair of tiny hands on her back and next thing she knows, she's facedown in the water.

"Hey!" She sputters, standing up. "Why you little-"

Krista's loud laughter cuts out the rest of Ymir's words, until a large glob of mud hits her in the face.  She squeals, and scoops up a handful of her own, but Ymir hits her with another one before she throws it and her aim is so awful it misses by a few feet, so Ymir instructs her how to properly do it with many helpful examples.  Still, by the time they agree on a truce, Krista is covered in mud, whereas Ymir only has a few splotches on her.  So they swim around for a while, trying to get all the mud off, but they're definitely going to need to buy Krista a new dress.

They allow the hot afternoon sun to dry their clothes as they continue their journey towards the capital city of Sina, stopping at a cluster of blackberry bushes and eating until their fingertips and mouths are stained from the juices, tossing the berries in the air and trying to catch them as they walked.  The sun is setting by the time they reach the city, and Ymir's never seen the men guarding the gate before, so they're obviously new and that is confirmed when they let her in without any trouble.  Or maybe they were just too busy admiring Krista. Either way, they're inside, and Ymir immediately heads to her crummy little one room home in the slums of the city, intending to stash Krista there while she sells the jewels, but  _noooooooo_  Krista insists on coming with her, and Ymir caves.  She gives Krista a pair of boots she out grew ages ago (but still kept around because there was a possibility they could be traded for something.  Never underestimate the power of trading in the slums) and head off to the tavern where Ymir does most of her business.

The woman Ymir bargains with is old as balls and tough as nails, known for striking hard deals, but this time, there's a glimmer of approval in her eyes as she examines each piece.  Ymir names her price, and is taken aback when the woman accepts.  With that much money, Ymir could buy herself a nobility title.  She instead opts to buy a round of drinks for everyone in the tavern.  She's feeling pretty great until a large hand descends on her shoulder and Reiner's voice is rumbling in her ear.

"And here I thought you'd be smarter than this Ymir."

Ah shit.

"Excuse me!" Krista says before Ymir can say anything.  "Are you Ymir's friends? It's such a pleasure to meet you!"

The smile she hits them with is so radiant, Reiner goes "uh" a few times and Bertholdt sweats more than usual.

"You got another partner? When did this happen?" Reiner demands when he's gathered up enough brain cells.

Ymir thinks fast, because she doesn't know whose listening.  Word of Krista's escape might reach Lod's ears.

"She's my fiancee. I met her during that job in Trost."

"What."

"Yeah." Ymir says, slipping easily into the lie.  "She was stuck there all her life, and I thought the money from the crown jewels would be enough to send the both of us on a world trip as our honeymoon."

Krista, bless her heart, doesn't say anything, only continues to smile dreamily and sway slightly.  Ymir realizes she's drunk, from only one mug of beer.

Things get even weirder when Reiner grabs her hand and says with all seriousness.

"I will forgive you if we are invited to the wedding."

"Yeah, sure, okay." Ymir says, wondering how she was going to dig herself out of this one.

"Then I wish the both of you the best of luck."

Is that seriously a tear in his eye.

What. The. Fuck.

"I love you Ymir." Krista says, latching onto her and hiccuping. "You're so awesome, just like the adventurers in my stories. You make me believe in love at first sight."

"That's so adorable." Reiner whispers.

The moment is ruined when Captain Levi kicks down the door and announces everyone is under arrest.

"Scatter!" Someone yells and pandemonium ensues.  Ymir doesn't bother, because Levi's been chasing her for five years and she has only managed to elude him by sheer luck because the man is crazy prepared and probably has the place surrounded.  She drinks from a mug of beer as she watches the guards swarm in and proceed to put everyone in handcuffs. Levi comes striding up to her.

"I'll wait until you're done." he says.

"Are you another one of Ymir's friends?" Krista says cheerfully. "I'm Krista. I've been locked in a tower aaaaaaaaalllllll my life.  D'you know how _boring_ that is?" She hiccups, and giggles.  "Then Ymir came along an' took me out on an adventure!"

Levi glances at her, then does a double-take.  He stares at the swaying, hiccuping, grinning blonde while Ymir pretends she still has more beer left and sucks at air.

"You never cease to surprise me." he finally says to Ymir.  "Come with me.  You're going to explain why you have the lost princess of Sina drunk off her ass and singing your praises."

"How'd you know it was her?" Ymir asks. Levi rolls his eyes.

"Only the members of the royal family have blonde hair and blue eyes dipshit."

"Hmph." Ymir says, grabbing Krista's elbow and following the shorter man out. "I better get some kind of reward for this."

 

***

 

Krista sleeps in Levi's personal bed while Ymir and the Captain work out a deal.  When she wakes up, sober and hungover, Ymir is there with water and herbal remedies.

"Hey, guess what. You're the ruler of this country. Breakfast in ten. I made quiche."

Nobody ever gave Ymir instructions on how to tell people these types of things, in case you can't tell.

***

It takes an absurdly long time to accustom Kris-... _Historia_ to being a queen.  But finally, three years to the day, she is crowned, with the original crown jewels that Ymir has no idea how Levi found.

Lod Reiss is put under arrest.  There are no words to describe the despair Historia felt when she found out her adoptive father was part of the plot that ended in her family's death.  But she is kind hearted, and sentences him to life in prison.

She cries herself to sleep every night for a month, only stopping when Ymir slips into her bedchamber and holds her.

***

Two years later, Levi is the one to give Historia away at the wedding.  Ymir pretends to ignore Reiner's tears as they say their vows.

Ymir doesn't know shit about being a ruler, but she knows the people, and she knows what they need.  Historia has loathed the corrupt nobility ever since she was introduced to it, and doesn't listen to anything her advisors tell her to do.  All she cares about is her people.

And the stray cat population, which gradually moves into the palace. 

Along with the stray dogs.

Eventually, the castle is turned into an animal shelter.

***

Ymir and Historia are present when Ymir's old partners are married.  She manages to convince Levi to pardon them as well.

***

Yes, their meeting was unusual, but their marriage is long and full of love. After years of reading about it, Historia finally got her happily-ever-after.

The End.

 

 

 

 


	2. More Pornstar Krista (kind of...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long anon and that it might not be what you wanted OTL

The best part of it was that they didn't know.

They didn't know she was wearing expensive lingerie under her demure church clothes.  That her stockings were held up by lacy garters, which in turn were attached to a garterbelt embroidered with the word "princess" in flowing script.  That her push-up bra had a little bow with a rhinestone in the center.

They didn't know the hand she shook at peace was the hand she used to pleasure herself at night in front of a computer screen for complete strangers.  The same lips that uttered prayers had moaned swear words, and cries for more.

The dollars she dropped in the collection basket had been earned through honest sin.

And Historia loved it.

Old women complimented her parents on raising such a god-fearing, modest daughter, and she reacted with a shy smile and a faint blush as she looked down at her feet.

***

Easter sunday was her favorite, because of its length.  She sat on her hands to hide their trembling, bit her lip to silence whimpers, and breathed deeply as she came, jaw clenching as the small vibrator inside her continued mercilessly.

How did that bible verse go again? 

Oh yes.  "Blessed is the one who comes in the name of the Lord."

" _God."_ She breathed as she knelt for the consecration of the Eucharist.

She...might have given herself a bit of a religion kink...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry i made you wait so long for something so short it's not even ymir/krista i am actual trash

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this feels hella rushed especially the end i'm sorry


End file.
